Slot Machine
Slot machines are interactive objects introduced in Borderlands 2. They can drop anything from weapons, to a live grenade depending on the result. Tiny Tina's Lootsplosion Slot Machine was introduced in Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep. Torgue Slot Machine or 'Fully Torgued Jackpot' machines are interactive objects introduced in Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage. Known combinations and rewards *First and second symbols different (regardless of 3rd): No reward *Any 2 matching with bell at the end: One to Three piles of Cash *Two bells with any non-psycho mask at the end: One to Three piles of Cash *3 Bells: Three Piles of Cash *3 sevens: Character skin from a manufacturer e.g. Vladof Sickle. *Any 2 matching with psycho mask at the end: White weapon *3 cherries: Green weapon. *3 legs: Blue weapon. Or, rarely, purple weapon and sometimes the chance for character or vehicle skins. *3 Marcus: Purple weapon, or very rarely other colors (including white). *3 Vault Signs: Orange weapon. *3 Psycho masks: The slot machine will drop a live grenade from the reward box, similar to the ones that Suicide Psychos use, and say "Boom time!". This is a completely normal grenade and will damage any player character in the blast radius, not just the Vault Hunter who actually used the slot machine. The damage dealt by the grenade is scaled to the level of loot in the machine. *3 Eridium bars: Stack of 4 Eridium bars. On rare occasions a jackpot will trigger that spews out around a dozen stacks of single eridium bars. *3 double Eridium bars: Two stacks of 4 Eridium bars (8 total) *3 triple Eridium bars: 12 individual Eridium bars Skins, pistols, eridium, live grenades, and cash will be dispensed from the front drawer. All non-pistol weapons from the side drawer. Live grenades and eleven of the twelve eridium bars from a triple eridium reward will drop to the floor. Probability of Winning With each slot pull, a value ranging from 0 to 32,767 (215 - 1) is assigned. Assuming that this value is randomly assigned, probabilities of winning can be obtained, although some winnings are locked until a certain point in the story. In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, it is not possible to win a rocket launcher, anything with a cryo or corrosive element, or any moonstones until the completion of A New Direction, it may also be impossible to win the jackpot. Locations *Sanctuary (x2) in Moxxi's - Complete 'Jackpot!' challenge if hitting three Vault symbols or three Triple Eridium bars on either of these machines. *The Dust in a gas station at the Old Dahlwell Oasis *The Holy Spirits *Carried by One Armed Bandits *Badass Crater Bar (x2) upstairs (there are also 2x Torgue Slot Machines nearby). *Flamerock Refuge (x2) Inside the tavern. Uses Eridium. Notes *(Bug) Once "A New Direction" is completed in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, the slot machines may not give the unlocked winnings until the game is restarted. Check to see if the price for the slot machines were raised; if the prices are still the same from before "A New Direction" close and re-open your game to get the new rewards. *If multiple players attempt to activate the same slot machine at the same time, all players will be charged, but the machine will only spin once. *Slot machines are more efficient when playing in a group, in that Eridium, Torgue Tokens and cash winnings are multiplied by the number of players since each receives the winning amount without division. *The formula for calculating the average amount of eridium obtained per cash spent is: {+ 80% cash) / roll cost /100} * 16.4. This assumes all skins, white weapons, green weapons, and blue weapons are sold (resulting in gaining rolls roughly equivalent to 80% additional cash). The formula does appear to remain accurate across varying roll prices. *The price of a slot machine is determined by the level of the loot inside it. Sanctuary's slot machines increase in level as the main storyline missions are completed. **The price does not increase with Overpower Levels. See Also *Jackpot! (Borderlands 2) *Jackpot! (Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel) Sources Borderlands 2 - 2times triple eridium bars at slot machineBorderlands 2 - 2times triple eridium bars at slot machine: Category:Items